


Darling Pet/Breaking the Trigger

by MahTohSka



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pet Names, Pet Play, pet Dark/Owner Wilford, pet owner/pet, pup!Mark/Owner Amy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahTohSka/pseuds/MahTohSka
Summary: Darling Pet - Wilford has a gift for Dark to try on and wear. Dark never thought of himself as being Wilford's pet.Breaking the Trigger - Amy comes home to see that her pup boyfriend has no need for the hypnotic trigger anymore.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson
Kudos: 9





	1. Darling Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Couple of drabbles I wrote for a friend, the second one being a continuation of the 'Good Boy' series.

It seemed a little embarrassing at the start. Dark had come back to the manor’s void to find a wrapped box addressed to him on a table; a corner of his brow raised as he undid the bow and opened the package. His brow furrowed once his eyes saw the contents – a tail plug, a collar and leash, and … a jockstrap? A note was left inside – _‘Try them on – Love, Wil xoxo’_

“Oh good, you found it,” Wilford’s voice chimed in behind Dark. “What do you think?”

“What are you getting at here?” Dark half turned with the jock and plug in his hands, holding them up close to head level. “You want me to wear this?”

“Thought I made that clear in my li’l note, silly snookums,” a coy grin crept onto Wilford’s lips as he strolled towards Dark. “This is for your benefit. You’re always Mr. Grumpy, tight and uppity. You need to let loose now and then, darling pookie. Being so stern all the time doesn’t suit you.” He leaned on Dark’s shoulder, placing his hands on it and rested his chin on them. “Get into a headspace where you don’t need to think or do anything strenuous, makes you feel refreshed and more level-headed. Cool. Calm. Collected.” He paused to let the words get through to Dark … hopefully. “Whaddaya say?”

Dark was nervous after saying ‘yes’, putting the black jockstrap on and getting the tail plug slowly inserted into his ass (Wilford played with the plug, thrusting it in and out, much to Dark’s diminishing inner protests that turned into pleads of more), the curled rubbery black, red and blue tri-toned tail flopped about as Dark walked about to get used to it being in him. Hm … not bad … when he glanced down at the collar and lead, he looked to Wilford.

“How … do we proceed?”

“Well, for starters, a pup like you isn’t supposed to talk like a human,” Wilford leaned in a doorframe with his arms crossed, there was a different glint in his eye that Dark picked up on. Wil seemed to carry himself differently, a more commanding presence came over his eyes that surprisingly sent a shiver down Dark’s spine. “Nor should a pup be up on two legs like his Master.” His brief averted gaze shot a dominating glance to Dark. “So, sit.”

He couldn’t explain it, but Dark sunk to his knees in a gradual pace, an invisible weight pulling him down. The tone in a word as simple as ‘sit’ made Dark comply and sit on his heels, hands on his thighs; Wilford’s eyes twinkled subtly, a corner of his lips curled underneath his moustache, pulling himself from the doorframe and approached his kneeling lover. The closer Wilford got, the more Dark tried to push through and stand, which he did fully stand at one point; Wil stopped in his tracks, snapping and pointing his finger down the ground.

“Bad dog. Down,” he commanded. “Down. Sit. You know you’re not supposed to stand like your Master. Bad dog.”

This was going against everything Dark was. _He_ was the one mostly in charge, he wanted things done on his command, not someone else’s. The two beings held a heated staring contest, Wilford making the moves and came closer, snapping his fingers again and pointed to the ground; with each slow and heavy step, and remembering what Wilford said, Dark found himself letting go and giving in. He’s never seen his lover have a dark look in his eye – perhaps maybe a few times in a different setting and context, but in this scene? It nearly frightened him. Dark sunk back down on his knees and sat on his heels as Wilford drew closer, taking a semi-hard gulp soon finding himself looking up at him with faint need.

“That better not happen again, is that understood?” Wilford lowered his voice to a near whisper, a dangerous look in his eye.

Dark subtly nodded. Wil’s face softened as he pet Dark’s head. “I can’t stay mad too long at a face like that,” he softly beamed shortly after. “Good boy. Such a good boy for obeying Master. It won’t be easy for you, I know. But it’ll come naturally and easily to you soon enough. Just need to train you, is all.” He petted his lover’s head more before scratching along Dark’s jaw and under his chin; Dark felt small electric currents run through him as he was being given affection, he slowly closed and opened his eyes, a feeling of bliss washed over him as he stared up at Wilford with growing need and love. As soon as Wilford saw Dark’s eyes soften and glaze over with adoration and want, he reached over to pick up the collar; it was a simple black collar, nothing special about it. There will be prettier collars in the future, but for now, this one will do.

“Lift your head a bit, stay.” Dark lightly hummed, tilting his head up subtly as Wilford put the collar around his throat; it was comfortable and snug, Dark let out another small hum with a corner of his lips curled up, Wil petted his head again. “Good boy. Now doesn’t that feel good?”

“It … does, yes,” Dark softly replied, a sleepy grin on his lips.

“You don’t talk, remember?” Wilford shot a faint warning glance down at his pet. Dark averted his gaze momentarily, a small whine escaped him. “I’ll let it slide for now, I want to check with you. How do you feel?”

“I … feel … floaty. In a good way,” Dark replied as if he was sleepy. “Can’t … fully explain it, but it feels nice.”

“Good boy. I’m happy you feel that way. Nice and compliant and obedient like a good pet should, yes?” Wil caressed Dark’s face with one hand, Dark leaning into the touch, nuzzling his hand. “Getting into that headspace easily, I see. Good. Good boy. I’m proud of you, pet.” He let go, grabbing the leash and clipped it onto the collar, adding tension on the lead as he forced Dark to look up at him. “Good pets obey their Owner. Good pets get rewards for being good and obeying Master. I don’t stay mad for too long, but that doesn’t mean I forgive easily. Do as I say, and we won’t have any problems. Understood?”

Dark nodded with a bit more confidence this time, humming in affirmation. Wil patted his head. “Good boy. That’s all I ask of you, to let go and feel nice and floaty, nice and obedient. That’s all. Now, come, pet. Go for some walkies.”

Wilford walked a few paces, giving some slack on the lead and looked back to see Dark started to walk on his hands and knees; Dark curled his hands to walk on the first big knuckles, finding it relatively easy to walk like this. He got to Wilford’s side, the two continuing their stroll. Wil looked down at Dark with that same twinkle in his eyes, Dark happened to glance up and see a soft smile on Wilford’s lips which made his mind slip further into the headspace; if Wilford’s happy, then he’s happy. And he was finding himself getting the hang of being a pet, Dark couldn’t quite fully explain it. They stopped just at their bedroom, Wilford crouched down holding Dark’s head in both hands as he ruffled his hair and pet his face and head.

“You look adorable in your collar, pookums, I’m going to spoil you rotten. Lots of toys, a plush doggy bed,” Wilford beamed. “All the comfort and care for my darling pet.” 

Dark tried to hide the blush rising on his cheeks. That … did sound nice. He did like being pampered … Wilford saw the color come to Dark’s face, a corner curled in a sly grin. He figured that would help Dark get in the headspace easily. Plus, he likes spoiling Dark anyway with gifts.

“Can you give me a paw?” he simply asked, offering a hand. Dark looked a little dumbfounded at first but slowly raised a curled fist and put it in Wil’s open hand, the two shaking. Dark felt a little silly, but getting a smile and a ‘good boy’ from Wil eased his nerves. Wil pecked Dark on the forehead and opened the door to reveal a large plush dog bed filled with plush squeaky toys and a soft blanket; Dark looked at the display and up at his owner with astonishment.

“Those are for you, pookie. All yours. Do you like it?” Dark could feel his butt move side to side in a wagging motion, and surprised himself when he let out a small ‘woof’, suddenly pulling him out for a moment as he had a thought ‘what am I doing? This is crazy …’ Wilford noticed this, kneeling in front of Dark and saw the apprehension in his pet’s eyes. “It’s okay, I’m here, don’t be afraid of yourself. It’s okay.”

“Wil – I – I don’t know if I can continue … no matter how nice it felt, I – it feels strange …”

“Acting against who you normally are is challenging, and that’s okay, we’ll work on it. You’ve been doing so good, darling. It felt good to let go for a moment, didn’t it?”

“It … it did.” He turned his downward cast eyes up to Wilford. “It did feel nice. I wasn’t expecting myself to vocalize like that and it spooked me. I didn’t realize how far I had gotten in that space.”

“Did you want to stop?”

Dark paused at the question. He ran mental rings around himself, soon finding himself too far deep in the pools of bliss to say, ‘yes let’s stop’. He shook his head, eyes twinkling with want and need for the affection and attention he was being given. Wilford’s lips softly smiled subtly, petting and scratching Dark’s head that made the pet hum and purr with a soft groan.

“Good pet. At any time you want to pull out, let me know, we can make a safe word.” Dark nodded, leaning forward on Wil, his curled hands on his shoulders in a manner of giving a hug. Wil let out a small ‘aww’, hugging his pet back. “I love you too, pookums.” He let go, pulling a collar out of thin air behind his back and presented it to Dark whose eyes lit up at how pretty it looked – it was a thick banded black sparkling collar with pink colored square rhinestones that were in three rows. A rose gold D-ring in the front with two small purple stones on either side of it, the clasp in the back could accommodate a lock should Wil decide to have Dark wear it for longer periods.

“You like it?” Wil saw the twinkle in Dark’s eyes already knowing the answer.

“W-woof,” Dark softly answered, his ass wiggling faintly, his cheeks blushing.

“When the time is right, when you fully commit to being my pet, and I fully own you, you can wear this,” Wil made the collar disappear. Dark lightly whimpered, gently pawing the air, his lips faintly pouting. A corner of Wilford’s brow raised at the begging. “Doggy want to wear it now? I don’t think you’re ready to fully submit, pet.”

Dark pressed on begging, putting his curled hands together and pawed the air, whimpering a little louder. He sat himself up, hands under his chin, giving Wil a pleading look in his eyes; he wanted this, he wanted to learn, he needed Wilford, always have. And he knew Wil needed him. Wilford stared down at his pet’s begging with a calculating eye – he could feel the energy radiate off Dark, that newfound submissive aura that he was pleased to see and could see in Dark’s eyes he needed this more than ever. Under his mustache Wil smirked.

“If you’re ready,” he brought the collar back out. Dark bought his paws back down, getting up on all fours, his ass wagging slightly. He hummed and softly vocalized with small ‘woofs’, faintly whining. “Okay, pet. Show your submission, go down for me.” Dark went into a kowtow position, his arms and hands stretched out before him, palms up, forehead touching the ground. Wilford admired the display, his chest swelling with power. “Good pet. I’m pleased and proud of you. Very good, boy. Up, present yourself.”

Dark sat up, hands relaxed on his thighs as he lifted his head a bit more as Wilford moved to remove the plain collar and slipped the rhinestone studded one on. After he finalized the buckling, Wilford planted a kiss on Dark’s head, petting his doggy’s hair; Dark let out a series of soft whines, feeling joy and bliss once the collar was nice and snug around his neck. He hummed and purred, seeing Wil’s eyes beam with pride and joy for him.

“I’m so proud of you, pookie. So proud. You’re such a good dog, nice pet, I’m gonna shower you with all the love I can give,” Wilford petted Dark’s head in a gentle caress. “You look beautiful with that collar on, pet. So many pretty collars you’ll get. My darling pet.” He gave one more kiss on Dark’s forehead before he clipped the leash back on and lead his new pet over and up onto the bed; Wilford removed the plug as he christened Dark’s new headspace with a passionate railing of his pet’s ass. Dark moaned his Owner’s name as his ass was ravaged being taken from behind, the pet mewling and howling as he and Wil came at the same time; the pair shared sloppy zealous kisses, curling and cuddling up close to each other, Wilford wrapping his arms around his favored pet. Dark blissfully fell asleep in his owner’s embrace, a small smile plastered on his face.

He could definitely get used to this.


	2. Breaking the Trigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from the 'Good Boy' series, the hypnotic trigger Mark was given to slip into a deep pup headspace is no longer needed when Amy comes home to find him in his gear and pup mode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been wanting to write a drabble like this since I wrote the 'Good Boy' series. Figured sometime down the road Mark wouldn't need the trigger anymore to slip into the headspace.

Amy wasn’t expecting to see Mark come up to her in his pup gear, her boyfriend sporting the jock and tail plug she got him along with the tagged collar, harness and hood. Mark made a small series of soft barks and woofs, pawing at her leg with a gloved hand, he wagged his tail from side to side. She looked down at him intrigue in her eyes.

“Mark … Buddy, did you give yourself the trigger?” she asked. Getting an answer in the form of Mark raising his left paw, it started to click for her. He told her ‘no’ by lifting his left hand off the ground with that gesture. “You’re finding it easy to just slip into that headspace without a trigger?” He lifted his right paw – ‘yes’. “You’re not hypnotized then.” Left paw – ‘no’. Amy slowly nodded her head, softly smiling. “Well, aren’t you a smart boy, Buddy.” She saw Mark’s face and eyes beam underneath the neoprene pup hood he wore, his chocolate brown eyes twinkling brightly; she leaned down, petting his covered head, rubbing his back up and down. “Good pup. Who’s my smart, special boy? Is it you, Buddy? Are you my special boy?”

Mark panted and let out a couple barks, loping away from Amy as he grabbed a toy of his and brought it over to be played with. She grabbed one end as Buddy pulled, playing tug of war with it, Mark letting go as Amy subsequently threw it, her boyfriend bounding after it; he picked it up in his mouth, shaking it about, dropping the toy and pounced on the squeaker a few times. Buddy picked it up again, biting down on the squeaker and came back over to his Owner. He dropped it and panted heavily, looking pleased with himself.

“Good boy, Buddy,” she spoke, immediately thinking she probably shouldn’t have said the trigger phrase. But she did see Mark’s eyes soften and blank out a bit before they came back into focus. Mark did feel a weight pull his mind down, but only briefly; he floated back up, feeling energized. Amy could see the momentary shift happen, but she could see Mark was still Mark. “It’s safe to use those words then.” He lifted his right paw – ‘yes’. “Okay, good. Even if they still worked you wouldn’t go so far down.” Left paw – ‘no’. She nodded, pulling the hood off her boyfriend, the two sharing a happy smile between them, Amy kissed Mark’s head. “Good boy, Buddy. Good boy, Mark.”


End file.
